Pokémon Kanto Advanced
by Samnick
Summary: 35 years have gone by since Ash got his pikachu...Go read


"Knock! Knock!" said Sam before entering into Professor Gary's Lab. He had just cycled down all the way from Pewter City in the North, crossing Viridian City and finally arriving at Pallet Town. He had come here to get his first Pokémon as a gift from the Pokémon Professor: Gary Oak. Two other teenagers were to get Pokémon as starters for their journey: Theo and Rhea. They were waiting for their best friend, Sam to come and he finally had. Professor Gary exclaimed, "Sam! You're finally here" and while he said this hey came close to the door of the Lab where Sam was standing. He pointed toward the two teens and said to Sam, "Theo and Rhea have been waiting for you". Sam looked across the Lab towards a red bench on which a Boy with shabby brown hair, khaki pants and a violet loose shirt sat. He waved towards Sam, grinning. Sam waved back. Along side Theo sat Rhea, an attractive, bubbly girl whose was always blushing talking to Sam and even Theo. She smiled on seeing Sam. She always wore a red crop top and jeans shorts and had silky black hair which she had inherited from her father.

Professor Oak Jr., as he liked himself to be called, was a high spirited was among the top Pokémon Researchers in the world. He earlier wanted to be the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. His style of training at this point was to capture many Pokémon and to use the strongest, as a stark contrast to his then rival Ash, who focused on developing a bond with his Pokémon. After a defeat in the Pokémon League, he realised how arrogant and uncouth he was and greatly needed to change himself. Later on, Ash and the Professor became best of friends. They still are. He realised that he actually wanted to become a researcher of Pokémon like his grandfather, the senior Professor Oak. Though he was 45, he had a soul of a teenager. A fire in him burnt to work for Pokémon.

He swung his arm around Sam and spoke in a father-like tone, "Come, Sam your very own adventure is about to unfold". Sam came forward to a table in the Lab. Theo and Rhea got up and stood to the left and right of Sam respectively. Exactly, 35 years back on that day, their parents had received their first Pokémon. The professor went to his desk and brought a brown briefcase, which as kept on it. He placed the briefcase on the table and opened it. Inside the briefcase were three Pokéballs, sitting in three sockets, shining bright, in the light of the Lab.

Sam came forward to a table present right at the other end of the Lab. Rhea and Theo got up and went to the same table. Theo stood to the left of Sam and Rhea stood to his right. The Professor went to his desk and produced a brown briefcase from under the desk. He placed it on the table and made it face the children. Hen he came to the other side of the table and opened the briefcase. Inside it were three Pokéballs, shining bright. They sat in three sockets. A ususal Pokéball was a type of item that is critical to a Trainer's quest, and was used for catching and storing Pokémon. It was a hollow sphere, which had one hemisphere painted red and he other white. On the equator was a prominent button which could be pressed to enlarge the Pokéball. Once enlarged, the pokemons in them could be called upon. On doing so, the two hemispheres would open, but not separate as they were pivoted at the end opposite to the button. Light energy would be emitted from the Pokéball which would soon turn into the Pokémon.

Sam exclaimed, "Whoa!", as the pokeballs reflected in his dark brown eyes. The three of them gaped at the Pokéballs in awe. It was not that they had not seen them earlier, but that one of them was to become their own Pokémon.

The professor took the Pokéballs out and placed them on the table. He exclaimed, "Come out, Pokémon!" A chill went down each of the teenagers' spine. The Pokéballs shook back and forth and then opened. White dazzling light came out of them which soon turned into three creatures. The first one was Bulbasaur, a cute Pokémon. A green dinosaur-like creature, which had a green bulb like plant growing on it's back. The second one was Squirtle, a bubbly blue coloured turtle. He had a hard shell on its back and a twirly tail. The third one was Charmander, an arrogant fellow. He was an orange lizard-like Pokémon. Its tail was ignited with fire.

The three teens gazed upon the tiny creatures. Professor Oak grinned at them and said, "Go on pick yours". No sooner had the Professor completed his sentence, the exuberant Squirtle clinged to Theo's Khakhi pants andjumped onto his shoulder. He happily cried, "Squah-Ta" and rubbed his head against Theo's chin and licked Theo's ear. The others laughed at such turn of events. Theo felt tickled and got the Squirtle into his hands. "Dad, I'll take this one," he addressed Professor Oak, "I always wanted to choose a Squirtle and now Squirtle has chosen Professor laughed and remarked, "I think it runs in the family. Okay, Son you can have the water-type Squirtle". He giggled towards the end. Then the trio remembered that Theo's father, Professor Oak had begun his journey with a Squirtle.

Rhea bent down to the Bulbasaur who sat on the table. She looked at her as steadfastly as the Bulbasaur looked back at her. Rhea remembered her Dad's bulba saur whom she was really araid of. But she didn't find this Bulbasaur scary at all. She was rather cute and tiny. Without losing eye contact with the female Bulbasaur, Rhea said to the Professor, "Sir, I choose Bulbasaur". The Professor smiled. The green bulb Pokémon took a step forward and licked Rhea's nose with her tiny tongue.

Bulbasaur let out a cheerful, "Sor!" while Rhea was petting her on her head. Rhea had gained a new friend. Meanwhile, on the other end of the Lab, Sam was struggling with Charmander. He always wanted a Charmander. Whereas Charmander did not look so happy to see Professor turned to Sam, who was trying to befriend Charmander. Charmander was growling. "Sam I don't think this Charmander is a good choice for you", exclaimed the Professor. Theo and Rhea came closer to where Sam was standing.

Charmander run towards Sam. The last thing Sam remembered was seeing charmander's sharp claws.

Sam opened his eyes and gaped on the white ceiling. He looked to his left and saw his parents and then to his right and saw a nurse sitting beside him. Theo and Rhea we standing right next to the nurse. Sam realised he was at the local hospital and had been knocked out by the little fire monster for over 5 hours. He scrambled up and sat up on his bed when Brenda Roxwell, Sam's mother hugged him. "Oh, honey!" She exclaimed


End file.
